Currently, when a softclient is used in a communication endpoint to establish a communication session with another communication endpoint, if the communication session is has been encrypted, a link between the softclient and the other communication endpoint will be secure. However, if other applications on the communication endpoint, become part of the communication session, the overall communication session may now become unsecure. For example, if a user connects a wireless headset/a wireless headset application, the link between the softclient and the wireless headset application may be unsecure, resulting in the communication session becoming unsecure.